


The Mad Prince of Asgard

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Mental Illness, Mental Institutions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5445089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	The Mad Prince of Asgard

The room was sumptuous, from the purple velvet of the bed to the gorgeously bind books on the table.  The asylum exterior looked gloomy, but the interiors were something else.

The patient was sitting on the floor, reading. He was thin and pale, with dark back combed hair, his clothes made of black and green leather. A Midgardian healer - a psychiatrist, like she was called - had studied him before he was returned to Asgard.  She had said that his looks and psychosis made him exotic and sexually attractive to her.   

He refused to take the medication, claiming it was poison,  and thus medicine was given as injections. Although he had been stripped from his magic, he was still extremely dangerous, without any remorse.  

_"Midgardians would have you tortured and killed for your crimes, brother."_

_"They are filth."_

 

"I am getting married this weekend."

Loki raised his eyes from the book.  It was time of Thor´s weekly visit.

"Your Jane?"

"Yes."

"Why? Has she eaten the apples of Iöunn?"

Silence. Then: "Yes, actually she is."

"Bravo! You made something sensible at last!"

Thor smiled. "One of us had to."

Yes, one of them had to. 

 

 

 

  
  


 

 


End file.
